mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-174.59.217.195-20150307192243
I already gave Miyuki credit for using Cocytus, re-read my post, I have not discredited her. As to the Chen fight, Mizuki spotted Lu from the helicopter with her eyes as well as Chen breaking into the magic association because he was using the electron silkworms to force open doors, Mayumi also then received word that Chen was trying to infiltrate the Magic Association Branch and sent Miyuki there, Miyuki mentions she was told to watch the vectors at 360 degrees angles, Multiscope sees 360 degree angles: Miyuki's smile seemed to raise the temperature somewhat. Just this alone was enough to send Chen's heart beating wildly. "That's because I received a warning. Be careful of the vectors." Chen's eyes widened. That implied that someone had already seen through his magic. "Honestly, just this warning alone was rather hard to comprehend. Since I was warned to watch the vectors, I might as well be on guard against all 360 degrees. I know I'll get something this way." That's complete bull crap, Chen thought. If that alone was sufficient to break Ghostwalker, then the technique would have gone extinct long ago. Yet — the reality was that his spell had been broken. Just as he was considering this, Chen's body detected a different chill than the cold air that was surrounding him. "Fortunately, we have a Magician on our side who can see the unseeable, so we could catch your figure even if we couldn't see your magic." That was entirely different from guarding every vector! Chen wanted to point this out, but his mouth was unable to utter a single sound Mayumi sent her there and informed her of the intel about Chen, Mizuki located Lu from the helicopter. Either way, she defeated Chen's Ghostwalker with either the aid of Mayumi pointing out the vectors or Mizuki, I am not sure it was Mizuki because she sees pushions only and vectors scramble the eidos. Masaki and Mayumi were still able to use magic under the cast jamming like technique from the ancient magicians. The magic was not as efficient but it was not stopped. He used Rupture without issues though. Miyuki's zone interference isn't going to stop their regular magic just slow them down. Even less so Rupture and its faster. You keep saying Tatsuya didn't help her against Lina but he did right here: "You showed me how to do this earlier, and while it's imperfect, I remembered the gist of it. Although it's only temporary, I restore your power to you. Please compete to your heart's content." "...Yes!" At her brother's words, in utter earnest, Miyuki nodded with an indomitable smile. And later this part If she had challenged Lina to a battle alone, she would have lost alone...thinking that, Miyuki offered a prayer of gratitude in her heart. (Onii-sama is watching over me...I won't lose. I can't lose!) And Tatsuya comes right out to stop their fight. Also this: The match between Miyuki and Lina had never been a competition of magic power, but was to be decided by who could keep calm and make the most rational decisions. Miyuki followed Tatsuya's strategy against Lina and he was always there with her and told her what to do against Lina ahead of time. Lina was also tired this was her 3rd consecutive battle. Before you argue Masaki isn't calm and can't strategize here: Oomph, the sound of another person covering their mouth traveled to Masaki's ears. Every time he killed a man, both his side's and the enemy's morale dropped a bit. (If this is enough to terrify you, you should never have stepped onto the battlefield in the first place.) Regardless of how those eyes perceived him or what words were directed towards him, Masaki coldly ignored them all. His perspective was correct. Indisputably correct. However — how many soldiers could calmly witness human bodies rupturing and blood (more like red blood cells) scattering like dust? I've already posted earlier how he took command of the volunteers and dealt with the phantoms. He was a team leader for 9SC even being a first year. He's a calm individual in a fight, he also fights better when angry. He is not calm around his crush and being teased, that's not a battle scenario. Tatsuya said Lina is not suited to be a soldier. He commended Masaki for being quick, reliable and able to understand what the situation needs. He wasn't telling him what to do. He is aware of Miyuki's magic too from 9SC as far as Inferno. He also saw her fighting the ancient magicians together. Everyone knows about Rupture but it doesn't matter if you can't stop it.